creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gravity Falls Pilot That Came Before Tourist Trapped
Gravity Falls may be the darkest and most mature cartoon created by Walt Disney in the 21st Century but many dont know it´s secret history and hidden inspiration. Back in the 1930s when The Walt Disney Company was just starting there was an old unreleased short titled Ghost Ranch which was about a boy and a girl staying at their uncle´s ranch for the summer. Their uncle lives in a rundown farmhouse that and the ranch is located outside of a mysterious ghost town that is not named nor is it´s location is revealed. The majority of the short is about the boy and girl encountering spirits while staying up late at night. However one thing the kids didnt know is that their uncle chose to live outside of a ghost town for a reason. He is actually interested in the occult and the ghosts his nephew and niece spot are demons he accidentally summoned from a ouija board while trying to communicate with his dead brother. Walt Disney himself never released the short because he thought it was too dark and scary for his younger audience and knew christian parents would try to sue him for it´s use of witchcraft. Alex Hirsch knew about this which is why he made Gravity Falls more kid friendly and water downed the graphic content but Ghost Ranch evolved into The Mystery Shack and the uncle became a great uncle. Can you guess who the dead brother became? However Hirsch did keep some satanic features such as Bill Cipher who is based on The Illuminati. The people who worked on Ghost Ranch may of not had the chance to release the short but they have influenced The Walt Disney Company and it´s future projects such as iconic animations such as Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Alice In Wonderland, and Frozen while Magic Kingdom being The Most Magical Place on Earth which symbolizes the company´s nature with black magic. But the sinister black magic became innocent white magic. Even though Hirsch never saw the short personally he did hear rumors and legends about it´s controversial reputation. He thought creating a satanic cartoon for Disney would suit it´s origins and history associated with the occult. Despite Hirsch being proud about the true inspiration behind Gravity Falls he has made cover ups about it´s relations with Ghost Ranch such as claiming Dipper and Mable are based on him and his sister and that Stanley is based on his aunt but that´s far from the truth. Alex Hirsch is a huge fan of conspiracies and convincing people to believe false information to hide the truth is kind of his thing because it his dream to create a conspiracy of his own. He loves publicity stunts and that´s why he created Gravity Falls. Not much known is about The Lost Short of Ghost Ranch and any content and media connected to it has been suppressed and it´s airing records are non existent because it was unreleased. But whenever we think of products being pulled from the shelves or ultimately being destroyed today we think of Song of The South but just remember. Before Song of The South was Ghost Ranch. The story of Ghost Ranch is not as mythical and fictional as Suicide Mouse or the Mickey and Minnie Sex Tape. No sir. Ghost Ranch is real but because of it´s similarity with Creepypastas I decided to share the Urban Legend on this website. It´s like what song of the Wizards of Waverly Place says. Everything is not what it seems Category:Lost Episodes